


Nightmare.

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Sometimes love is messy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who needs a giggle.

_**Good Omens – Nightmare.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Huge messes.  
Word Count: 311 ** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Sometimes love is messy.** _

_**Author’s notes: Random brain fart.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a bottle of ink smashed on the floor, burn marks on the carpet, and the antique wooden chair was in pieces scattered across the room. Books were knocked off shelves, and the shelves themselves tipped over at all angles. The curtains were torn down, one window was broken out, and a three hundred year old tea set had been crushed beyond all hope of repair. 

In the middle of this stood Crowley, with the sort of look on his face one would expect to see on a dog that just shat all over the hall rug. He was holding a lead attached to the halter of a spectacularly demonic looking nightmare. The skeletal hell-horse was contentedly munching a Jeffrey Archer novel. Aziraphale just stood, jaw hanging, staring at the horse, demon, and disaster in his office.

"You said you would be interested in trying your hand at painting a nightmare," said Crowley in a small voice. "So I got you one."

Aziraphale slowly gathered his emotions, as the nightmare bobbed her head and ripped chunks off the book to munch, the black embers of her hooves making scorch marks on the rug. There was a very long silence.

"Well," said Aziraphale quietly. "I suppose I should get my paints, then."


End file.
